


I Thought It Was One Big Joke (Until I Met You)

by seleneweavers



Series: Don't Pretend That You Don't Want Me [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Julie just accepts it, Luke keep asking Julie to marry him, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneweavers/pseuds/seleneweavers
Summary: It started as a joke. Not that Luke never really thought about it.(Of course he has. Many times)...or alternatively five times Luke ask Julie to marry him and one time he finally did it for real
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Don't Pretend That You Don't Want Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126751
Comments: 18
Kudos: 181





	I Thought It Was One Big Joke (Until I Met You)

**Author's Note:**

> This started as me thinking how Reggie and Alex would tease Luke about proposing to Julie, and spiraling into moments where Luke keep asking Julie to marry him, based on [this headcanon](https://sylphrenas.tumblr.com/post/640871604849606656/hc-that-luke-accidentally-proposes-to-julie-like)
> 
> this has been beta read by Lea, thank you so much!

**1.**

  
It started as a joke. Not that Luke never really thought about it.

(Of course he has. Many times) 

  
Reggie likes to joke around, Luke rolled his eyes at most of them. But this one. _This one_ , 

  
"I'm just waiting for the engagement ring now," Reggie teases while Luke was caught dumbstruck seeing Julie coming out of the elevator. 

  
Seeing how Julie's smile brightens seeing him even though he knows damn well that she's exhausted, they all are doesn't diminish the voice that demands him to just ask Julie immediately if she wants to spend the rest of her life with him. 

  
Alex seems to sense his thought, already giving him a warning look. Luke just grins, patting the drummer back excitedly. 

  
Alex sighs, resigned. "I don't like where this is going."

  
He gives Alex an offended look, "I'm not doing anything!" 

  
"No, but you're thinking about something and I'm dreading it already."

  
Reggie looks at them both, brows furrowed. "Wait, I don't follow."

  
But before any of them can reply to Reggie-Julie has come closer, tugging at his hand. 

  
Luke's pretty sure the smile that grazed his lips is dopey as fuck, but he didn't care. His arm already encircling Julie's form as she tuck herself closer to him. 

  
"Miss me?"

  
He let out an exaggerated sigh, "Terribly."

  
Julie giggles, shaking her head. "Dork.".

  
He can't help but lean closer, kissing the tip of her nose as Julie wrinkle her nose adorably at him. 

  
"Not even a minute and they're already forgetting us?" 

  
It's Reggie's voice that draws his attention back. Oh right. They're still in the hallway of the hotel that they stayed at for the night. 

  
Alex shrugs. "What's new?"

  
"Sorry," Luke says, not sorry at all. Based on Reggie and Alex's expressions they both know he doesn't mean it. Turning back to Julie, he asks, "Before I forget, marry me?"

  
Julie snort, amused. "Where is this coming from?"

"This is just terrible decision making," Alex muttered wryly. 

  
Reggie looks at him in horror, "I don't mean now, now, dude. Julie deserves better than this."

  
Julie arches her eyebrow, looking at Reggie with fondness. "I take it this is your doing."

  
"I was joking! I didn't think he would take the advice seriously!"

  
"I am being serious," Luke insists, tugging at Julie's hand. "Marry me?"

  
Julie just smiles at him, soft. "Sure. What's the worst that could happen?"

  
"Involving Luke? A lot," Alex interjects, but there's a smile tugging at his lips. "Should have figured it out that Luke would do this."

  
Reggie's face lights up, "I'm taking full credit for this for my best man speech."

  
"Who says I'll make you my best man?" Luke ask innocently, pulling Julie into his arm a little closer. 

"Hey! Not cool dude."

**2.**

Julie's hair has been put into a messy bun, her glasses perched on her nose, not helping to disguise the dark circles underneath her eyes. The caffeine in her coffee hasn't quite kicked in yet, her gaze is still unfocused. 

  
Wearing one of Luke's old shirts thrown over a pair of jeans, she looks exhausted. 

  
Luke thinks she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

  
They were sitting in a London café, waiting for a breakfast that seems like it's never coming. Julie absentmindedly scrolling through her phone, a small yawn escapes her as she takes a sip of her coffee. Trying to stay awake. 

  
Luke is content to watch her, the faint freckles that started to form on the bridge of her nose, the waywards curls that escape her bun. Her fingers tapping a random tune at the table. 

  
He knows how much Julie loves wearing jewelry. The many colorful earrings, the necklaces that were given by her parent that hung around her neck on a daily basis, the various bracelets that she wears often, most of it means something to her. 

  
But Luke knows she rarely wore a ring. It makes him itch to give her one, a simple band adorning her finger with a diamond nestled at the middle.... 

"Penny for your thoughts?"Julie asks, ruining his train of thoughts. He looks up, seeing her staring at him curiously. 

  
Without a word, he takes her hand and kisses her finger gently. He can hear Julie's sharp intake of breath as she gives him a questioning look. 

  
"What was that for?" She reprimands, a note of amusement in her tone. A pretty flush started to form on her cheeks. 

  
"You're beautiful."

  
Julie burst out laughing. "Are you sure you're awake?"

  
Ignoring her question, he continues. "Marry me?"

  
Julie shakes her head. Her lips twitching in amusement. She watches him for another moment and then shrugs, accepting. "Sure. Why not?"

  
**3.**

  
He's lounging against the pillow, biting his pencil in concentration while Julie sat across him, bending over her journal. 

  
Every time he's trying to take a peek at what she's doing, she closes the journal fast. Shaking her head before kissing him, and well. Luke forget what he's doing pretty quickly after that. 

  
She's trying to kill him. 

  
_She has to be trying to kill him._

  
Luke's pretty sure he loves every version of Julie he gets to see, but he always loves her best like this. 

  
Julie who likes to steal his shirt because it smells like him, face devoid of make up, hair messy because he likes to bury his fingers on her curls. 

  
It's at that precise time that she looks up, brows furrowed, shaking her head lightly then focusing back on her journal, sucking her bottom lip that in turn makes it hard for him to concentrate.

  
"What are you doing?"

  
Julie pauses. Avoiding his eyes, she answers, "Nothing important."

  
Refusing to look like a petulant child, Luke gives Julie a pleading look, "Can I take a look?"

  
She huffs, giving in. Carefully, Julie gives him her journal. The sight makes him pause. 

  
Julie has drawn him. It's not perfect, but the fact that all this time she's been taking inspiration from him kinda makes him dizzy. 

  
Julie Molina will be the death of him. 

  
"There's room for improvement,"Julie starts, pointing at the page. "I mean this is just the rough skecth. I was trying something."

  
"Jules,"He says, dazed. "I love you."

  
Leaning forward, Julie kisses him. Luke can feel her grin against his lips. But all too soon, Julie pulls back, points at the sketch, "You know what's the hardest thing to draw? Your arm."

  
"My arm?"

  
Patting his arm, she answers, "Your arm is a national treasure."

  
Luke chuckles, his arm already encircling Julie's waist while her hand grip his shoulder tightly. Tucking one of her curls back so he can look at her face more clearly, he utters, "Marry me, Jules."

  
The smile that grazed her lips is fond, "I know you only want to marry me because of my drawing skills."

  
He shrugs, "And other things, yes."

  
She tilted her head, "Such as?"

  
"Well, right now the only thing I want to do is kissing my beautiful fiancee."

  
Julie giggles, open and bright. "Well you shouldn't keep your fiancee waiting then."

  
"We shouldn't," He murmured, before capturing her lips once more.

**4.**

  
Luke wakes up that morning with a pounding headache, his throat dry. Reaching out blindly for Julie, he found himself alone in the bed. Her side of the bed still warm. 

  
He groans, feeling the brightness behind his eyelids. "Please make it stop."

  
"The sun?"Julie replied, amused. 

  
Peeking underneath the blanket, he asked. "How bad was I last night?"

  
"Do you want me to sugarcoat it or...?"

  
Luke grimaces, shaking his head. He can feel Julie pulling the blanket around him a little tighter, caressing his head a little bit. 

  
Julie's voice is tender when she says, "You know you can talk to me, right?"

  
"I know,"Luke replied, softly. "It's easier to pretend that it doesn't exist though."

  
"Yeah, but it sucks in the long run."

  
Silence hangs between them. "They fucked me up, Jules. So bad."

  
"I know."

  
"And I wish I could get over it, but it's hard. To move on, and pretend that it's okay."

  
The kiss that Julie bestowed on his jaw is heartbreakingly gentle, filled with single-minded focus brought by devotion that he nearly breaks.

  
In turn, he leans his forehead to her own, breathing her in. When he says his next word, Luke knows he means it with every fiber of his being, "I am in love with you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Julie Molina."

  
He doesn't wait for Julie's answer. Just let the moment linger as he holds her close. 

  
"Julie Patterson does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"Julie asks innocently, caressing his cheeks gently. 

  
Luke grins, knowing that it's answer enough. "Yeah. Yeah it does."

  
**5.**

The first thing that Luke notices when they walk in is that it's loud. And there are a lot of toddlers running around the house. 

  
Luke doesn't know how Alex and Willie did it. He knows he's not prepared for this kind of chaos. 

  
Julie gives him a look that he knows too well. A look that asks him to behave properly. It's not like he's gonna act crazy around these children! 

  
Luke looks around, seeing some of the parents of the children that have been invited for Clara's second birthday. Reggie is sitting on the floor with a toddler on his lap, while another one is trying to drag Reggie's hand, asking him to stand up.

  
Out of the three of them, Luke knows he's the most inexperienced one with children for that matter, really. 

  
Clara seems to notice them both, already squealing and running towards Julie's leg immediately. He notices Alex running after Clara not too far behind, wearing a matching shade of pink as Clara's dress. 

  
"Auntie Jules!" Clara exclaims, bouncing excitedly begging to be picked up. Julie does, spinning her around while they both laugh. 

  
"Hey," Alex greets them both. "Thanks for coming."

"Anything for my favorite niece."

  
"She's your only niece," Alex replied, deadpan. He can hear Julie cough, try to hide her laugh.

  
Luke shrugs, "Well, still counts."

  
"Where's Willie?"Julie inquiries, curious. Clara still in her arms and it makes Luke's heart start to stutter beneath his chest, seeing how comfortable the toddler curls into Julie's arm.

  
Alex sighs, "Trying to make this party run smoothly. Because he knows I'll freak out and ruin the party even more."

  
"Stop, this party is wonderful,"Julie says, giving Alex a reassuring smile. "Like this girl right here!"

  
Clara's smile is wide and open, obvious that she likes the compliment. Alex seeming to be pleased, seeing his daughter so happy. 

  
"Hey, Jules. Can you take care of Clara while I find my husband?"

  
Julie nods, Alex gives them both some pointers about who is who before he walks away.

  
"Here, let me," Luke offers, deciding to pick up Clara from Julie's arm. Julie gives him a grateful smile as she stretches her hand, clearly tired from holding the toddler too long. 

  
Clara seems content to be with them both, instead of playing with her friends. Arms curling around his neck, as she nuzzles closer to his chest. 

  
It does help that Julie can't stop playing with Clara's hair, stroking her head gently. 

  
"You will be an amazing mother."

  
Julie blinks at him, surprised. Luke doesn't mean to say it out loud, but it's true. 

  
He can picture it perfectly, a mini Julie with the same curls and the same toothy smile. With Julie's voice and his penchant for trouble. 

  
Luke never thought this far before, he knows he wants Julie for the rest of his life. But children were the last thing on his mind. 

  
"Yeah?"Julie asks, voice open and vulnerable. 

  
He nods, "Yeah. And I want to be there. Seeing you with a mini you."

  
Julie tilted her head, "A daughter huh?"

  
"Boys are too rowdy."

  
She shake her head, "Girls are a handful too."

  
Reaching for her hand, he gives it a squeeze.

"Well. Whatever it may be, I think knowing that it will be with you will make up for it."

  
Luke knows if they're alone, if theres no toddler in his arm right now, Julie would probably kiss him. 

  
"For the rest of my life,"Julie whispers softly. 

He echoes the sentiment. "For the rest of my life."

**+1**

This has been a long time coming. 

  
To be honest, Luke already prepared a venue to propose to Julie. A nice open space, with candlelight dinner to fit the mood while he serenades her underneath the stars. 

  
But that morning, Julie wakes up curled around him like a cat, nose tucked into the hollow of his throat as her breath comes out slowly. 

  
And Luke knows he couldn't wait much longer.   
He let himself savor the moment, feeling the steady rise and fall of her chest, the warmth that emits from her body. 

  
It takes a lot out of him to untangle himself from Julie, as he walks slowly towards the door. 

  
Luke's a passable cooks at best, so he decides if he's gonna do it today he's gonna stick to something simple. 

  
He decided to make some pancakes, pouring the orange juice in the fancy champagne glass as he waits for Julie to wake up. 

  
"What's the occasion?"She asks, brows furrowed. Luke knows it's a strange sight, him waking up before her, already busy in the kitchen. 

  
He shrugs, trying to act nonchalant. "Just, want to appreciate you."

  
"I can eat these right?" She teases, eyes filled with mirth. 

  
"Jules!"

  
Her laugh is bright and airy. "Sorry! Just need to be sure!"

  
Luke tugs at her hair, trying to hide his nerves. "Just, eat it. Before it gets cold."

  
Julie nods, before sitting down next to him. Smiling at him appreciatively as she eats the pancakes. He hopes the smile that he gave her looks genuine because Luke's thoughts are all over the place right now. 

  
It's when she reaches for the orange juice that he finally holds his breath, waiting for Julie to finally find the ring. 

  
Julie makes a small sound of protest before she gags, picking the ring from the bottom of the glass. 

  
She is speechless for a moment before pointing accusingly at the ring and the orange juice, "This is disgusting!"

  
He splutters, "I wash the ring! It's clean!" 

  
Julie just shakes her head, "Why do you think putting it in my orange juice will be a good idea?" 

  
"It's cute!," He points out, fast. "It's a cliche. I thought you liked cliche."

  
"I do like cliche. But this is, ugh.." 

  
"I'm trying my best here," He retorts dryly, before deciding to bend on one knee just as planned. He takes a deep breath before he continues, "There are simply moments, emotions, matters, people that are plainly too great to be described by the best of words-and I find that it's okay to understand without completely explaining how it feels to have your mind blown away."

  
Julie just stares at him in disbelief, finger still holding the ring tightly. 

  
"Because that's what you do to me since the first time I met you, Jules. And I am in love with you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So please, Julie Molina, will you marry me?"

  
She let out a small laugh, before nodding her head. Luke can't help but feel relieved, hands trembling when he put the ring on her finger. 

  
"You know, there is one cliche that I'd like to try,"Julie murmurs, pondering upon it for a minute. He should just figure it out when he sees her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Can I try it?"

  
Luke nods, giving her the permission. And he regrets it immediately. 

  
Snatching the glass of the orange juice, Julie pours it all over his head. Luke gapes at her, surprised while Julie starts laughing loudly. 

  
It's hard acting grumpy when Julie is laughing like that, her finger being adorned by the ring that he bought just for her. 

  
When Julie reaches out to him, she wrinkles her nose adorably while she touches his skin, already feeling the sticky leftover of the orange juice that was poured over him. 

"I love you," She uttered, fond before leaning down to kiss him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. I have so much fun crafting this oh my god


End file.
